The Missing Toy Plane
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser helps Baby Mario find his missing red toy plane. A simple short story.
1. Chapter 1

******The Missing Toy Plane  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, this is a pretty, particular short story to boot, but I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. Have fun!

* * *

Things were quite peaceful in the Moo Moo Meadows, with Dry Bowser taking a moment to appreciate the bright blue sky and the yellow sun shining on him as Baby Mario came dashing towards him, flailing his baby arms at the giant skeletal reptile.

"Dry Bowser, help-a me!" Baby Mario exclaimed as he panicked.

Dry Bowser turned his head towards Baby Mario, not pleased to see the young twerp. "Oh what is it now, kid?"

Baby Mario placed his hands on his face, shaking his head with fright. "I can't find my lost red toy plane! I need help!"

Dry Bowser narrowed his eyes. "A toy plane? Seriously?"

Baby Mario nodded his head frantically. "Yes, and I really want it back, so help-a me!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he placed his right skeletal hand on his face. "Oh, how I hate to work with babies, but if I must..." He then got up, following Baby Mario towards the east to find the kid's lost toy plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser and Baby Mario were in DK's Jungle Parkway, being across the giant river as they were heading backwards, going into the large, brown colored cavern.

"So, where was your plane last?" Dry Bowser asked after he was lead to this particular jungle.

Baby Mario rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Hmm, I think it was somewhere around here."

Dry Bowser shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Well, let's get checking. There's no time to waste."

Dry Bowser and Baby Mario looked all over the cavern, before finally exiting onto the wooden bridge. Baby Mario gasped gleefully as he spotted his toy plane, which was resting at the end of the other side.

"Dry Bowser, I think I found-a it!" Baby Mario exclaimed joyfully as he dashed towards his toy plane.

Dry Bowser sighed of relief as he followed Baby Mario. "Well, that's good to-"

Suddenly a giant, blue colored Thwomp appeared, smashing the ground just before the toy plane as he chuckled.

"Me not let you get toy!" The Thwomp stated in deep pitched grunts as he approached Dry Bowser and Baby Mario.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Dry Bowser complained as he placed his right skeletal hand on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Mario panicked as he had his hands on his face. "I'm-a scared! Wah!"

The Thwomp laughed as he then began pounding the ground a few times, causing Dry Bowser and Baby Mario to be launched into the air. The two then fell off the bridge, which collapsed due to the Thwomp's poundings, with everything, including the plane, landing in the river below. Dry Bowser and Baby Mario resurfaced as they were drifting away from the giant waterfall.

Baby Mario groaned as he felt dizzy, his left hand on his head. "Mamma mia..." He hiccupped.

"Kid, are you all right?" Dry Bowser asked as he placed several of his dropped bones back into his skeletal body.

Baby Mario placed his right hand over his pudgy stomach."Ugh... I feel-a sick..."

Dry Bowser patted Baby Mario as he then placed him down, making the young plumber feel better as he then pointed to the front of them. "Well try to hold it in. I could see your red toy plane up ahead."

Baby Mario exclaimed with joy. "All right! Let's a-go, wahoo!"

Dry Bowser grabbed Baby Mario, swimming towards the toy plane and grabbing it. He then noticed an opening onto the land towards the right, swimming over and avoiding being sucked into the currents that lead to a trove of whirlpools.

"My plane! I got it back!" Baby Mario exclaimed gleefully as he tightly hugged Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser smirked as he handed Baby Mario the toy plane. "Next time, be careful when playing with it."

"Oh, you know I will!" Baby Mario exclaimed as he tossed the toy plane into the air out of excitement, accidentally causing it to fly right towards the whirlpools. "Oops..."

Dry Bowser sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Here we go. Again."

**THE END**


End file.
